Jasper Criminal Investigators
by Anvenx
Summary: Human Prime. AU. Jasper PD is one of the few and maybe only police department with zero percent crime. However as recent events unfold they will need more officers than those they already have. Unaware of a great and unexpected mystery. All the cast of TFP will appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for your review magiclover13. I will certainly do my best looking out for those kind of mistakes. English isn't my first language, I'll do my best to keep up in grammar.**

* * *

**May 14, 1997**.

It all began as a game. Their teacher went inside the classroom while the rest stayed outside playing. Some used the playground either sliding, running or climbing the small and colorful structure. The rest of the kids ran around, entertained and lost in their little world. Not Jack, he was too busy for children's games. He could only think in his mother, what had she meant saying, he was lost? Jack was certain, his mommy had said it through the phone even though when he asked, she disagreed. There was little stuff in the world he understood, but one thing he would always perceive, when her mother was worried. This was one of those times. He didn't have time to play when her mother was out there alone, looking without his help. She always said he was a great detective, why didn't she ask for his help? He couldn't understand it. Shouts and screams kept him from fully concentrating, couldn't they just low it a little? Jack walked further away, he sat right in front of the metallic fence. He could still hear them but not as loud, at last he found a good place to think.

"Hey!" it lasted so little, Jack gazed back. A blond kid taller and bigger than him looked at him curiously. He had a red ball in his hands "Wanna pay?"

Grouchy, Jack looked at him and turned to the fence. Ignore him and he'll leave. Doing an angry face would give it extra points. At least it worked with his mother. After a few seconds, the distant steps brought relief to his mind, back to his thoughts. He could climb the fence and escape, but he had no idea where his mommy could be. Maybe she was as worry as him, looking, thinking, why wouldn't her let him help? What if she got lost while looking, no one would know where to find her.

Something hit him in his back bringing him back to reality. He looked back and found the same kid. Now instead of a ball, he had paper and colors. "Wanna Daw?" he held his school supplies farther away. "Peesh?" Jack dismissed the toddler. Instead of hearing the steps draw away, the boy walked to Jack's side and sat down next to him. "I'm Vince, you?"

"Jack" they remained there silent, looking outside to the streets. Neither of them said a word, if this kid could stay like that, Jack figured it would be fine for him to stay. Of course it didn't last as long as he had liked.

Vince looked at Jack and then back to the streets. "What a you wooking?"

"I'm thinkin"

"In what?"

"Mommy…"

Vince looked thoughtfully at his colors "You miss your mommy?"

Jack shakes his head "Mommy lost something, I want to help her"

"Did your mommy lost her keys? My mommy always lose the keys"

"No keys…"

"Then?"

"Daddy…." Jack answered gloomy.

Both toddlers remained in silence, Vince at least knew why Jack wouldn't play and he had a good reason for it. If his daddy had gone lost he would probably be just like Jack. Small tears formed in Jack's little eyes, his daddy was lost, his daddy… who? He was the bravest, strongest and fearless from all. When Jack got scared from monsters inside the closet, his daddy wouldn't. When big dogs barked at him, his daddy would come to the rescue. How could his daddy be lost, when one time Jack had gone lost himself in a store, his daddy had surely found him. Maybe this time it was Jack's turn to find him. But how? He was too small, he couldn't even keep himself away from crying.

"I know where to find you daddy" Vince stood up and grabbed Jack's hand. "Come" and sure Jack did. Both toddlers walked through the playground, ignoring the shouts and rambles from other kids, Vince walked decisive leading the way while Jack grasped his new friend hand. As they made it back to the classroom entrance their teacher came out leaving the door wide open as she ran to the playground ignoring both of them. Someone must have fallen from a swing or slide incorrectly, Jack looked behind and saw a group of classmates forming a circle around a little girl, she was crying her heart out, he couldn't see more as his eyes were obstructed by the walls of the classroom. "Come" Vince tugs at his arm and pulls him closer.

The classroom was painted in different colors, it had a table with four chair in a corner close to the toy box, and it also had a desk, of course from their teacher. Parts of the walls were cover with paintings and crafts from the kids. Some of their art work had families painted in colorful colors with names above the heads of each member. Jack had done one a few days ago, he draw his mother in her nurse outfit and his dad with his cop uniform, they held hands and had a smile painted in their face. As they approached the teacher's desk, Vince let go of his hand. "There, can you see it?"

All the way up, above the desk was a rectangular box. On its sides with red marker was written three words, Jack couldn't understand what they meant. "Teacher always puts toys ow stuff we lose, maybe you daddy is there". In there? In that small box? He was too big for that size. But, there could be a clue inside there, like when his dad played hide and seek with him, he would leave clues behind for him. Maybe there was one inside waiting for him. The desk was taller than Vince and him, not even stretching his hand and fingers could he get a hold of the box. Too close and too far. Jack grunted as he tried one more time while adding a small jump, but it only moved the box farther away.

Vince went to his knees and placed his body close to a side of the desk. "Go try" he nudge Jack to go on top of him "I'm stwong" reluctantly Jack climbed his friend back. Slowly but surely he reached the box. "Pull it!" and in a swift movement the box went to the floor just as a crystal, yellow vase with red flowers followed behind. _Crack_ made the beautiful vase as water scattered around their chubby feet.

"What happen!" their teacher came running. "Jack, Vince! Both to the corner!" Quietly they went to the corner. "Let me call your parents" Jack only merely wanted to find his dad clue.

The rest of the class, Vince and Jack spent their time together in what the other kids liked to call the "shame corner", where only troubled kids would get punish. After class they had to wait for their parents, the firsts one to arrive where Vince's. They looked really angry as they went inside the classroom. "Sowy fow not find you daddy" Jack smiled at his friend. At least they had tried. When Vince parents came out they took him from his coat and dragged him out. Vince let out a squeal at their harsh tugging. They said goodbye waving their hands.

Later his mother came inside, his teacher was already waiting for her in the hallway. "Did something happen?" his mother asked. Jack saw his eyes mother differently, puffy red eyes with tears still hanging from her cheeks.

"Everything is alright, Ms. Darby he had a little accident…" his teacher lowered her voice making it impossible for him to hear. He could only see the adults turning their heads to him a couple of times. When his teacher and mom appeared to end their speech, his mother nodded. "I'll talk to him" she said calmly.

"If anything happens inform us, we can help in any way." The teacher rubbed one of her hands on Ms. Darby shoulder. "Thank you" she answered.

"Behave, ok Jack?" he nodded. After it, the teacher went inside her classroom.

"Oh Jack" finally his mother talked to him "What were you trying to do?" she asked, as she crouched in front of her son "You could have hurt yourself."

"I'm sowy. I wanted to find daddy"

"In the box?"

"Vince said teacher put things we lost in there" he kept his head low as he talked "I heawd you say he was lost"

"Oh, my little Jack"

Finally Ms. Darby hugged her son "It was the box of lost and found, daddy had to be there…" 

**November 20, 2011.**

Years passed and his daddy never got back. Jack grew older, he had an age where he wouldn't call him daddy anymore, but dad. Even when he never saw him again, he could see him in old photographs. That day where he had tried to help was lost in his memory as an old nightmare. After his dad disappearance, his mother went completely overprotective. Her only son and family, how else could she react? Jack didn't blame her. Every night for the first few weeks she would stay close to the phone waiting, and freeze in the couch. Years went by and his mother eventually "moved on" or at least that's what she would always say to him, it was time to keep going with their lives. Still he could hear her cry sometimes overnight. So, he had to become the man of the house for his mother sake. Like how he did nowadays when after school he would go to his half-shift job in a small fast food restaurant.

They paid enough to help at the house, he never saved money and gave it all to his mom. In the end, it was for a better cause. His homework and studies came after work, when finally after 7pm he went to his house. In a normal ride it could take him fifteen to twenty minutes, however today he got obstructed by a red, and muscle car. To his surprise, it was a friendly face that came out. "Jack! Buddy!"

Immediately Jack smiled "Vince!" they greeted each other like in old times. Hand shake with shoulder bump. Oh, it had been long since their last meet, maybe five, six years? Jack didn't remember.

"Look at you, you have grown up, but as thin as always" he nudge Jack in a shoulder "Someday I'll bring you some steroids, how's that?"

"How funny, you should try a stand-up sometime you would win the crowd with your humorousness" Vince chuckled.

"Same good old Jack"

"I'm not that old, neither are you"

Vince smiled and changed his thoughts "How is your mother?"

"Oh, you know working as usual. I don't see her much since I got into high school, unless I tell her I bought a motorcycle, and then you can be sure she will be over me." Suddenly old memories and feelings rushed back to him "How about you? Living the adventurous life?"

"Something like that. It is better than before, I'm quite happy actually"

"Good for you…" before Jack could go on Vince went on. "That's why I'm here. To offer you an opportunity"

"You know I can't leave my mom"

"Someday you might have too"

"Not yet." Jack stepped in. "But, what do you got?"

"I met some people back in other town, they showed me, Jack, things I would have never imagined, things that are from the future. It could change the world." Vince stopped and took air "They pay really well if you help out, none questions ask, pure business"

"I got a job…"

"These is different! It's the triple you could ever win in any other job. How do you think I got the car? Not from my parents that's for sure"

"What is it about?" curiosity got the better of him. Even though he didn't want to leave his mom, this did sound quite interesting, it wouldn't hurt learn more about it.

"Can't tell ya. Not until you join, sorry rules"

"Too perfect to be good"

"I guess" Vince shrugged "In case you change your mind, I'll still be around town for a couple of days, you can call me" from his pocket Vince took out a small paper and wrote down his number. "Here, don't lose it"

"I won't" Jack grabbed it.

"Great, well I must go now. I have to take new candidates, you were my first option" he laughed "And still can be"

"Not on this life, at least."

"We shall see. Take care and say hi to your mom from my behalf" They hugged each other and Vince went back to his car. "Good seen you"

"Same…" Jack watched as Vince drove away. In his hand was the number of his friend cellphone, but not only that as Jack began to check the paper, he realized it wasn't a simple paper but a presentation card. For logo it had a hand closed in a fist with three letters written above, E.T.F. Whatever it meant or was, it had given Vince an opportunity. Maybe he could find one there, too. The three words came back to his mind, E.T.F. could it mean Entitled Through Fulfillment? Probably before taking any decisions it was best to look for information. Maybe Vince could answer him, and if it had went so good for him. What could happen to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing magiclover13. I sure wish more readers could let me know their impression. **

* * *

**November 22, 2011. 0900 hours.**

Be a police officer, it'll be great! His father said, of course he would. His mother told him to say it. Certainly they meant the best for him especially if it meant for around his wellbeing. This wasn't different. From recent interviews around town being a police officer ranked as number one as the safest occupation. Surely his parents knew this, whose parent would have like to lose their first and only born son? Not them.

Detective Ethan Bumblebee rocked back and forward in his wooden chair while he rested both feet in his desk. He was part of the murder task force, any corpse or body showed up in the streets of Jasper, him and his partner would go at full speed and start investigating. But it was freaking Jasper! The only dead thing that could show up was their spirit murdered by the lowliness of this town. Since childhood he always dreamt of chasing bad guys, doing arrests, finding clues and of course show the badge. As soon as he graduated college he went to find work, his father had arranged a place for him. Ethan got thrilled. It didn't last long. When he got to Jasper his first weeks passed unnoticeable, no corpse, missing person, riots, nothing. The town biggest crime could be have a drunk sleeping at the streets, nothing big, noisy or full of drama. Ethan's attention went to the front of his desk, his partner had just arrive. Ready for work. "What up partner!" and as positive as always. Detective Blake Smokescreen was his assigned partner from the last two months and maybe a last one. Ethan had applied for another precinct back in Detroit or Chicago, he was hopeful.

In difference to Blake, Ethan had enough staying workless, he wanted action while his partner was happy he didn't have to do reports and paperwork. It was like a dream job, Blake said one time, you're the law, but no one is shooting at you. Blake dropped a box full of donuts and a coffee mug in Ethan's desk. Like he always did every morning, back to routine thought Ethan. "One coffee for you, one for me. Take any donuts you want just leave the chocolate ones, those are mine" Blake warned as he sat at his desk right next to Ethan's. "Do we have something?"

"Empty handed"

"What a surprise"

Since Jasper stayed frequently under peace the precinct only had two teams on murder investigation. Ethan and Blake were the rookies. The other two detectives like in every shift came later in the day, guess from experience they already knew nothing would pop out. Why come in earlier? What a bunch of role models. "This place is dead, why can't we get late like the rest?"

"Because we do our jobs like is supposed to"

"Translation of getting points from the chief?"

"No…" Ethan said before taking a sip from his coffee.

In cue the Chief came out of his office, his eyes surveying the central stations "Ethan! Blake! In here, now!" Quickly they stood up and followed his boss inside.

Their Chief's name was Ortwyn "Ultra" Magnus. His nickname didn't come as a compliment, he earned it from his bulky figure and reputation back in the days when he used to be Detective. "Since Armand and Cort haven't arrive, I'll give you two the case" he said firmly as he dropped a case file over his desk. "We have three missing boy from ages of sixteen and eighteen. You'll work with Lieutenant Arcee in these case, she will brief you every little detail" Finally, something to work on. Ethan's long lost hopes raced back in his system like drugs. "Ready for some action? I know is not murder but we got three broken families looking for their kids might as well call it an emergency. Jasper hasn't seen anything like this since fifteen years ago. So you two better get all you got since you came into this precinct, I'm counting on you"

"Don't worry Chief, me and Ethan will get it under control"

"I hope so. Go and look for Lieutenant Arcee" both Detectives nodded. Blake exited the office first, followed by Ethan, however as he was getting out the Chief called him.

"Hope you wait for the transfer, otherwise I'll have to give the case to Armand and Cort. Poor Blake won't have his moment"

"There's already an opening?" Ethan turned surprise not so many days ago he sent the request of transfer. Someone already wanted him.

"Yeah, a gang killed lots of cops back in Detroit. They need backup and quickly" for that same reason his parents had looked a job for him in a town like Jasper. "I can do the paperwork right now and tomorrow morning you will be sent over there. You call the shots"

Stay or leave? Over there could his big break out, they would give him hundreds of cases in a month! On Jasper not even one in a year. But these recent case, three missing boys, surely something was up in the town. Great move by his chief, give the dogs something to bite before letting the leash off "I'll stay at least for this case"

The Chief nodded "Go then and good luck"

Ethan exited and went after Blake who was already inside the office of the Lieutenant. Michelle Arcee was the only woman cop in the precinct, she had at least thirteen or fourteen years in the force. Ethan entered the office, Michelle was resting in front of her desk while Blake sat on one chair looking dumbfound at her. Who could blame him, she was as beautiful as she was as lethal.

"Welcome Detective Ethan we were waiting for you" she said with a smile. Ethan nodded and sat next to Blake.

"As the Chief already told you, we got three missing kids, the first one got lost a week ago, and the other two followed two days ago. As you guys may already know, Jasper isn't a place known for crime so parents from the first victim never got worry until his son didn't come the second day back home, we started looking but we got none clues one of our thoughts was maybe he decided to leave home has happen in the past, until the other two kids went missing."

"What if they went after their friend?" Blake asked while he took notes.

"Hardly, their parents assure us they don't know each other. There something going on, I did the first investigations around town went to any place he was last seen but I haven't got the chance to talk to more kids at school just close friends from the first victim." She walked behind the desk and sat at her chair "That's where you guys come in, I need to extend territory. Ask every kid you can. If they have seen any of the missing boys, if they know them, who was close to them, anything helps…" without having lights on in her office Ethan easily saw the tiredness in her eyes. He was sure two black bags would be under her eyes when the lights turned on. "Well what are you waiting for? There's the files go for them"

Three file folders waited in her neat desk. Blake went first and grabbed two of them. "Won't disappoint you." He said and went out.

Ethan calmly stood up and grabbed the last one. "You okay, Lieu?" he caught her rubbing both eyes. "Just need some sleep" she answer without looking at him. "Go, don't waste time"

**November 22, 2011. 1500 hours.**

"Never thought I would miss high school"

Neither did Ethan. He could smell the sting from inside Blake's car, now as he thought about it maybe it was the car emanating the smell. "Do you ever clean this thing?"

Blake scowled "No need of that. This beauty is tip top"

"Having new accessories doesn't count as cleaning, you know the car also can be clean from the inside, right?"

"Hey, if one thing a bond between a man and his car is sacred. So all of what you see must not be touched, moved or changed." Ethan could hear a pompous tone in Blake "Probably you don't understand it because you don't have a car and probably don't own one"

Snap right on a joint. Instead of answering Ethan looks at the school. "I also miss High School" in not so often moments, memories from back those days came back to him. Days when all of his worries were self-center in homework, grades, friends, popularity, girls, and chores. Days when life even in its most dark and gray atmospheres would shine under unexpected light. Because that was the joy of all youthful, sudden magical moments appearing right at their front door. Unexpected. Probably now the days of Tyler were full of gray and no light would shine back at him. Tyler Hadchik was the name from the first victim, his picture borrowed from one of the kid last school photos. In his early sixteen there was a remaining from childhood palpable in his face, eyes caramel full of hopefulness, cheeks and hair soft to the view. It made Ethan wonder in what kind of troubles this young and probably naïve boy could have fallen. Without records it could be anything. Their only possible source other kids from school, it was a small town someone had to know something.

"Are we gonna divide? I take some groups and you others? Or what's the plan of attack?" Blake broke his the train of thoughts. "What do you say, partner?"

"Let's divide. If we do it together it'll take us the double of time and maybe more days to cover the whole school. So, you go for the ones leaving with their parents and I'll go for groups waiting."

"That's a plan" then the school bell went on "Better get moving, they coming out"

They got out from the car and Blake ran across the street catching kids leaving in the cars with their parents. On the contrast and as his usual style, Ethan walked calmly to one group gathering right in front of the school steps. A group of five, all dress in 'rebel' fashion in stripped jeans, dark jackets, boots, dye hair, and some with piercings, all with the stereotypical 'trouble teen' vogue. He approached them cautiously. "Have some minutes?" he didn't wait for an answer and took out from a folder the photo from the victim "Have you seen this kid?"

All five looked between themselves as a baleful look came out of their faces and Ethan knew it was meant for him. Police Officers were the least likeable by teens, especially if they were in bad business. Ethan was on the good track. "So? Do any of you know him?"

The bigger teen of the group took a couple of steps ahead and looked closely at the photograph "Nah, never seen him. Must be a _nerd, _we only know cool people" the rest nodded "You sure?" they would never give him information but Ethan had to try, it was his job. They nodded again now simultaneously. "Maybe you should ask the _nerds"_

"Thanks for your cooperation"

"No problem… grandpa" Ethan only walked away and towards the next ones.

Bad luck followed Blake just as it did with Ethan, no one knew the kid. Some had spotted him but never talked to him. It was as if this kid had barely arrive the school and left again without a trail. He kept trying asking students, and even parents but they all said the same, must be a shy kid. However, Blake knew differently, he used to be one back on High School. Even though as shy as he was, there was always someone, at least one to talk too. He was going to find that kid. "Hi… have some time?" under a tree was a small kid with red, square glasses, a shoulder pack and a laptop on his right arm. He turned around at detective Blake voice. "Hi, sure"

"Have you seen this kid?" Blake showed the photograph from the first missing boy. "Oh no…" the kid answer and his gaze fell upon his shoes.

"You know him?"

"I told him… don't go with them, but he never listened"

"Go with whom?" Blake crouched in front of the kid, his eyes set on his sneakers "Its ok, you can tell me, I can help your friend." Could the kid already know his friend had disappeared? "What's your name?"

"Rafael most friends call me Raf"

"I'm Detective Smokescreen, you can call me Blake. Tell me Raf, with who did your friend go?"

"Those bully guys" the kid pointed at a group of five teens wearing black and scratched clothes. Blake eyed each of them and made a mental note. "Tyler started talking to them not so long ago, later he went to meetings and gatherings at night, last time I saw him he said something about meeting with a Vince guy"

"Have you seen the guy Tyler met?"

"No… or maybe" Raf started thinking, it was easy noticing his eyes searched around as if his mind had opened up holograms of memory right in front. "I think I did"

"Do you think you could recognize him in a photo?" Raf nodded "Could you come with me back to the precinct? Just to describe to a sketcher how the guy looked"

"Sure. Just let me tell my mom" Raf said as he took a cellphone out of the shoulder bag. Blake smiled "Of course buddy"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am truly sorry for updating so late. It's been almost two months since the last time. I hope all of you guys will continue to read. My sincere apologies. **

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

November 23, 2011. 1715 hours.

It's not bad, unless you think it is. Why would it be wrong? All streets or public places were allowed to the public, except for private property. Any owner had the right to call the police if someone barged to their areas.

This wasn't one of those, prohibited places. But, why did it still felt wrong to be there?

Jack looks at his watch for the thirteen time. Not even a second has passed since he last saw it. Meeting at five o'clock, not a minute earlier not a minute late. Those had been the exact same words Vince gave him.

Thanks to that Jack had to ask for a special permission to leave work earlier. A permission he could only use once a month, and could have been used on other time for more urgent matters. Thanks Vince…

In addition, not only it felt wrong, but dangerous at the same time. For fifteen minutes, Jack stood in the same little spot between two buildings that together created a long and narrow alley. He felt himself as a kidnapper or a robber awaiting for his victim behind a dumpster.

Maybe it is all because of the television he used to watch as a kid, and all the videogames he tends to play nowadays, for him to feel so hostile at a dark place. Who could know, maybe he wasn't the hunter but the prey helplessly waiting for a danger not even an oracle could predict.

While the sunset was getting closer, fair and mid light came in from the streets, hunting the shadows deeper into the alley. It was matter of time for the shadows to haunt down the light from the streets and eventually the town.

Probably this was the reason of his fear, so close to darkness. Or possibly he was just being childish. Spending those long minutes in here was turning his mind against him. Maybe it was time to get out of there. Jack looks one more time at his watch.

If he moves now, he could still get back to work and ask for the return of his permission. His boss would understand that sometimes plans get cancelled.

Just before he starts his depart, an elder woman walks near the alley and looks inside the alley. At the beginning her eyes search for nothing especial until they stumble with Jack's dark figure. In his mind, he plays an idea of the elderly woman calling the police, because she had seen an unknown person lurking around an alley.

What would the police do? Take him to the precinct for sure, and in there he would have to explain everything from how he went to meet with a friend, who for some reason never showed up, to what reasons led him to stand by himself in a dark alley at that time.

While in the end, they would have let him go, what an embarrassment it would be, especially in a small town, where everything that happens all ears get to hear. So, without any more discussion he starts walking to the street.

Promptly as one foot creeps out of the darkness and into the lighted streets, an arm shoves him back inside. Jack in just the few seconds he had before hitting the rearmost wall, he observes the length of the arm, large, a bit bulky and quite strong. It was covered by a soft, cotton, black sleeve and hand dressed with a black leather half glove.

"I don't have money." mutters between teeth as the full length of the arm is pressed against his chin. "You can check." his eyes point below and as close as he could to indicate his pants pockets.

The man doesn't move neither softens the pressure against him. His face is complete cover by darkness, he wears a gray with red hooded sweatshirt. All of his features stay hidden under the shadow of his hoodie. Jack can't neither know if there is anger or hostility. He can only pray and wait for the man's reaction.

Finally, silence shatters. "I haven't come for any money…" with his free hand the man takes off the hoodie. "My friend."

"Vince!" his attacker laughs and let goes Jack's face. "Why did you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack… Man! I really thought I was getting robbed. Don't. You! Ever do that."

Any adrenaline or strength his body had created was now vanished. His heart pumped blood through his body at light speed. In contrast, his lungs were barely able to take any amount of air. Jack takes both hands to the knees while his arms shake and tremble under the sleeves. He keeps his head between the arms, letting his look fall to the ground.

"Did I scared you that much? Remember, my meetings involve jump scares."

"Well, it's been a while since I last talked to you." Jack answers with a steady voice. "Just so you know, people tend to forget customs after they don't see each other."

It hadn't been neither weeks nor months since they had seen each other for the last time. Years had already passed. That day, that date, that moment were all fresh on his memory. There are some particular memories that people and for most circumstances never tend to forget throughout their lives. Especially if they are involved with big changes in the center of their self or daily life.

Memories like graduations, the death of a family member, winning a championship or moving out from house or town impact the most. Equally when finding a friend, but not just a casual friendship.

One friend who never meets the meaning of keeping secrets or private space, a friend where his house is yours as well. A friend who stands as a bodyguard when things get aggressive. That type of friendship, the moment it gets created it becomes the memory you will never forget.

It will stay in the head printed like letters do in a book.

"Even if they are more than friends?" Vince asked with certain sorrow. This made Jack look up. "We are still brothers, right? Thicker than blood." His voice gave away some wistful.

Jack looks down at the ground once more and breathes out. His anger goes out in a whisper and words hang between his lips. He looks up in a huff towards himself. Vince keeps looking out at the street oblivious of Jack's presence. Lost in a world he used to know.

"We are." Jack answers moving forward and placing a hand on Vince's shoulder, whom glanced back with a smile.

"I missed you with temper and all." By surprise Vince takes Jack's head between his left armpit and starts scratching at the top of the head with his knuckles.

"I did too." Jack answers after Vince released his head. "Except for your abuse." He readjusted his hair. "So, how long will you stay?"

"From one to two weeks, probably."

"What are your plans?"

"Have to finish some business and spend some time with my bro"

"Sounds like a plan" Jack said sarcastically in a small grin.

"Sort of… Let's hit the street."

Vince went out first followed by Jack, he actually had to jog a short distance to catch up with Vince. His friend had really change throughout the years. In his mind, Vince was still that chubby little kid who scared the bullies away from him. Now that he gave a better look at his friend, he had completely change. Aside from the benefits of aging, mostly height, his face features were a lot more solid plus longer hair, his personality was a mystery, and he was stronger which he discover personally, all different.

However, still, he was his brother. A brother he once knew.

Throughout there walk for some seconds, a quiet moment stayed between them. Jack caught Vince's eyes travelling around the shops from across the street.

"Is that Freddy's happy store?" Vince asked as his eyes spotted the place.

Jack followed his lead. "Yeah it is." Their favorite store in childhood. One place you'll never witness to see empty of toys, kids, laughter and memories. Now it was only a graveyard filled of forgotten dreams and innocence. A mighty reminder of better days in humanity.

"Is it still open?

"Yes, but no kid buys there anymore. Only old adults looking for collectibles, sometimes teens go there."

"Youngsters have video games now, don't they? Who needs an old toy, when they can have a virtual." Vince said grating.

"What are your plans, for this week?" Jack changed subject. "I know I asked before but what you told me, isn't exactly an actual answer. Did you come just because you felt it? Did you planned it? I mean if there is business you have to do then it must be a planned visit, right?"

He waited. Firm, thick green eyes kept following the stores across the street.

"Come on, man. Give me something, I'm here trying to figure out what is it with you." Yet more silence. "You know, they searched for you all over town, went to my place at least five times, they never gave out on hope"

One strong and united family. They fought against uncertainty. Fought against the odds and probability. A family that every time Jack saw, his heart ripped in two for them. "You should have told me where you went."

"If I had, they would have found me. Sorry bro, but you are a softy for those situations." It was true. Frustrating how Vince could still predict his actions, while he could only see a cloud in between. "And yes, I did plan this visit, for three months. What? Do you still think of me that careless?" He nudged Jack in the shoulder. "No, Jack. I changed."

"How much?"

"For the better."

"How much?"

Vince sighed.

"Don't get frustrated. Is kinda difficult to understand you, especially after you just disappeared without telling anyone, not even me."

"Frustrated?" he scoffed "Jack... All I wanted to do when I decided to come back was to visit you, my good old friend. I know… I left without telling you. But, sometimes there are troubles that can only be solved by yourself. I was in one of those. Maybe… I did had a choice, unfortunately in that time I never saw one. I was…"

Just as the words stopped, his feet followed behind. The sudden movement took Jack by surprise, he went to a halt shortly afterwards. "…desperate. I changed because the person I was, wasn't the one I wanted to be."

Thoughtfully Jack looked at Vince eyes, his once green bright eyes, now showed a glum and pale tone. "I'm not in a position to ask. Either way, I'm asking, for you to trust me. What do you say?"

Now, in retrospect. Jack couldn't believe the questions and interrogations he made to his friend. It should be him the one asking for trust. It was unknown, how many hard times had Vince gone thought out the years without family and friends near. I should be ashamed, he thought. His actions weren't ones to treat a friend.

"My mom won't mind if you stay in our house." Vince, smiled at this.

Behind them down the street, the elder woman was sitting in a wooden bench, pigeons surrounded her feet as well as leftovers of bread. She had a bag full of more bread cut in tiny pieces in her hands. The small, gray birds tweeted happily under her purple skirt as she threw another handful of bread to the floor. Right then two teens down the road hugged each other. She had been sitting in that same spot long before the second teen appeared.

During all of that time, the woman had kept one or two eyes on them, all of their actions perfectly noted in detail. Once more, she looks at her right side to the spot those two kids were standing. She was wearing a purple vintage hat, it covered almost completely from her head to her shoulders. It was perfect to prevent sunburns but also for surveillance. She kept her eyes hidden under the big purple wool cover. If anyone looked at her from far away no one suspected of her.

Unless, someone walking close paid close attention to the face her cover would be blown out. She had wrinkles in her forehead, under both eyes and in the cheekbones, the skin tone had different hues in some places from clear to dark. As usual for older women. Except the eyes. Her eyes didn't belong to someone of her age, they were vivid, bright, striking, fresh and most importantly young.

"I still can't believe you are doing this." A voice said coming from inside the woman's hat. "I'm trying to decide if you are doing it either for the job or just because you wanted to wear older woman clothes." The woman grunted.

"It's been almost two hours waiting for this guy. I say we stop losing time and go after him. He is guilty of all charges." The voice said in its particular male high-pitched voice.

"Oh silly pigeon. Trying to eat the bread without chewing." The woman said in a feminine and worn voice. She threw more bread at the ground.

"Pigeon?" the voice said abruptly. "Stop talking like I'm not here. There is nobody close, no one can discover your cover." Both eyes looked around. It was as empty as western streets did before a cowboy standoff. Except for the two teens standing near the block.

The woman looked down at the birds "If you keep talking like that, they might." However, this time his voice had change. "This is only protocol. Before, we do any arrest we have to be sure, and for that we must do surveillance." All feminine touch disappeared and got replaced by a youth male, and quiet irate voice.

"Surveillance in the car! Not on nanny panties." The voice said in mockery.

"You are not the one doing it. Why do you keep complaining? And I'm not wearing nanny panties."

"For a very good reason. As your partner, I'll be called nanny's sidekick."

Before any of them kept arguing "They are on the move! Black car possibly from suspect." The voice said and the elder woman turned instantly towards the place. A black SUV appeared in the corner and both teens were walking towards it.

"I got this." The elder said as she threw away her hat and draw her gun out of the holster. "Police! Stop right there!"

Behind a yellow Chevy Camaro turned on the lights. "Here we go." Inside the car was Ethan. "Blake don't let them escape."

As soon as Blake screamed, together Jack and Vince turned around. At full speed the SUV drove away from the scene. Until this movement Jack hadn't notice the car. "What's going on?"

"I'll go after the car." Ethan quickly pressed the accelerator and went down the street after the suspicious car.

"Do not move!" Blake screamed still dressed as the elder woman. "Hands in the air!" Only one of the two raised his hands. "I said hands in the air!"

Drowning in panic Jack turned around to his friend. In contrast to him, Vince wasn't scare at all in his eyes burned and lived a sparkle of fire. Jack could feel something terribly wrong was about to happen if he didn't stopped it. "Vince? Get your hands up" he whispered.

Blake turned his gun completely at Vince. "Hands in the air!"

"Vince…?"

"I said hands in the air!"

"Please, Vince just do as he asks." Still his eyes showed defiance.

Slowly Vince turned his head to meet Jack's eyes. Any emotions his eyes had showed before weren't there anymore. Instead, a certain sorrow loomed as Jack had seen before during their walk. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**This is for now. Until next time! **

**Please leave a review with feedback, suggestions or just what you thought. All are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well as some might noticed the story had a mayor editing. Some chapters were removed, not because they were deleted forever but because they aren't need it at the moment. My apologies for taking me so much time to upload or update. Again thanks to those that followed and favorite, you guys made me happy and excited to keep writing! Enjoy.

* * *

November 23, 2011. 1730 hours.

His lungs had gone out of air, completely empty. It turned to a surprise when finally he open his mouth and forcefully dragged air to properly fill his windpipes. How long had it been since his last breath? Five, ten, fifteen, or maybe twenty seconds? Everything happened so fast, the last shout to a stream of air passing by him as the officer ran past him, and as Jack still recoiled on his mind vividly, the man with a weapon on hand ready to shoot, had barely pass beside him only inches away. That moment lasted more than seconds on his mind, some might have even said a lifetime passed as those seconds ticked away.

Air kept going inside and outside his mouth as he tried to regain some strength back. Shortage of this kind felt worse than any of those times he had run out of air after his EP teacher asked him to run without stopping, he could remember his mind telling him how close to death he was getting with each step he took, but at least in any of those times he had been expose to dangerous weapons. Pointed at his head.

Twice in a row this day his heart beat raised to the level of skyscrapers, never in his life had he seen one in person, but from pictures he figured that high his pulsed had gone. _Thanks Vince for taking me into this rollercoaster._ After recollecting his scrambled thoughts, last thing he remember from Vince was an apology that barely came out of his lips in a whisper. Jack looked behind where he guessed the officer had gone after Vince. Why the police was after him? Why Vince ran off? Why had he agreed to skip work and meet in these place? More questions than answers and his time ran out as he saw the police officer walking around the corner towards him.

Should he run like Vince did? Or answer to the officer? Why should he? He had more questions than the man did, especially one bothering him the most. Why was the man wearing grandma clothes? Because of all the adrenaline and blood pumping so fast in his veins not until this moment he noticed the man's clothes.

"Police, do not run!" the man look young probably between his twenties or thirties. "I just have some questions."

He looked a little exhausted, there was a small possibility to outrun the man but still he was a police officer and probably had a lot more fuel to burn, his physical didn't show otherwise. Reluctantly Jack stood in the same place with eyes fixed in the face of the officer but never close to the eyes. What if by only looking all his secrets were discovered?

"Thanks for not running. Is difficult to run with a skirt and shoes without laces, I can feel them come off every time I take a step."

In that case why would he wear that? A question that apparently would never leave his mind in peace unless he got an answer, but it wasn't a moment to ask. The officer said it was difficult to run with those clothes and with this new information Jack considered again his last option. Running. Heart steady and firm legs, he was good to go. Behind was a long straight street, his only possibility of escaping laid within the depths of an alley. Jumping and climbing was an almost impossible task with those clothes. He could escape and run for his bike once he was out of sight.

"You aren't thinking in running away? Aren't you? I may have said it was difficult but is still easy to deal with." Was the officer already reading his mind? He knew he shouldn't have look at him. Now his thoughts were out in the air like dust. "I can run and catch you. Doesn't matter if you run into a dark and small street."

"I won't. I'm standing still."

"It looked like it. Your body says one thing while your face says otherwise."

The man wasn't reading his thoughts, Jack hadn't noticed how his face had turned to the alleys behind him. Again his idea of running away got shutdown.

"You won't run?" Jack shook his head. "Then I guess I won't be needing this." The officer returned a pair of handcuffs back to their pocket, the officer had already prepared. If Jack had chosen to run, his meaningless effort would have gone short. He imagined a close possibility of events, him running and getting tackled by only moments later being bound like a pig in a rodeo. His decision result in less bruises, pain and explanations he had to give to his mother.

"I'm detective Smokescreen from Jasper police department." He drew out a pen and small notepad from one pocket hidden underneath the left bra. "What's your name?"

"Jack."

"Any last name?"

"Darby." His eyes stayed trained on the ground. "Are you going to call my mom?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Have you done something bad?"

"No."

"Then I guess I won't have too." The detective smiled and Jack thought how fragile, delicate and childish he might have sound. 

***i*i*i***

For once Ethan was grateful of the peacefulness and emptiness of Jasper, it was easier to chase down a car without having to worry about incoming traffic or pedestrians. The chase was moving closer to the city limits, it had taken a lot for the suspects to keep Ethan at a distance through the alleys and narrow streets. He may work as a detective but his mind worked as a street car driver. Finally all those nights he spent through his adolescence competing against others teenagers came as useful.

"Dispatch. I got a 10-80 coming at their tails. Black suv, old model with tinted windows, unknown number of passengers, license plate 345-D…" he heard a crack followed by a hole made in the front windshield. "Dammit." He tucked his head under the steering wheel, another crack. He moved up enough to keep eyes on the road, more cracks followed, and his windshield broke completely. Shatter glass fell down to the dashboard and above his head, he closed both eyes as the pieces came clustering down, it was enough distraction for the car to accelerate and leave Ethan behind. When he opened his eyes there was no sign left of the black car. "Dispatch. I lost them." He turned off the radio and punched the steer wheel with all his might. 

***i*i*i***

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Like I told you, I asked for a free day."

"Alright and if I ask your boss, he will confirmed this, correct? There won't be any problem?"

"None."

"Well no tell me about your friend, does he tend to run away from cops?"

Jack sighed looked down at his feet and back up at Blake. "I don't know." He shrugged. He could have guess a probable reason but that would only come from a friend he once knew long ago, today was a different story, a different person that had barely ask him to trust but ran away at sign of danger leaving him behind. He knew nothing of the one he called friend.

"Since when have you two know each other?"

"I met him when we were only three…four years old? It was a long time ago."

"So, you two have history."

"Use too."

Blake tilted his head "Use too? What do you mean?"

"He left town when he turn ten. We never stayed in contact afterwards, a couple of days ago he looked for me. Just then I knew he was back."

"Do you know where is he staying? Motel, apartment, with his parents?" Jack nodded negatively. "Streets?"

"I don't know. I did asked him but he just said in a house, no details. I actually offered him to stay with me."

"What did he say?"

"He looked interest. He didn't say anything. That's when we you started screaming to pull our hands up. I think he said…" Had he said it? Or was he dreaming it? _I'm so sorry. _Sorry for what? Leaving him behind? For breaking his trust? A mystery probably the police wouldn't care for. "He just started running."

Blake eyed him from head to toe while he stood firm with a pen and a notepad on hand. He frowned and after some seconds his expression relaxed. "I guess there is one question left, do you know his full name?"

"Vince Raider."

"Thanks. We'll stay in contact in case we need anything else, or…" Blake took out a small piece of paper. "You need us."

Jack nodded. "Can I leave now?" Blake nodded. Jack reluctant walked away from detective Smokescreen and glared back at the officer two or three times before disappearing around the corner. At the same time a yellow Camaro parked beside him.

"Want a ride nanny?"

Blake turned around and saw the current devastation of the car. "What the hell?" six bullet hole marks where in display over the hood, they had no particular order aside from its raising path towards the driver position, this only warned him of the missing windshield, all of the front window was gone and with only shards remaining at the corners. "You want the ride or not?"

"Are you alright?"

"I could be if those bastards hadn't shot at my car."

"What? You would have preferred to be shot instead of the car?"

"Get inside." His anger raising through his threatening tone and menacing scowl. Blake did as told and slipped inside the car by the copilot side. "What about you? Where's the suspect?"

"Ran away."

"You got to be kidding me. I got shot and my car destroyed while you lost our only string of information! Unbelievable."

"Oh yeah?! Look who's talking! Where's the black suv, I thought you got them?"

"They shot at me! You only had to capture a kid, what? Did he had flash speed?"

Blake frown and open his mouth but any word he had in mind to answer vanished. He took a big breath and counted to ten. They remained in silence, neither looking at each other, their eyes focused at the street in front. So many years without cases and when they got their break all they managed to accomplish was to screw up. "I couldn't catch him, but I did talked to his friend. He didn't say much, they have known each other since childhood, but lost contact and not until recent they got in touch again."

"Do you believe him?" Ethan asked as his shoulders relaxed.

Blake considered his answer. "I get the feeling we'll meet him again. He may or may not know, how much does he wants to tell us? Hard to say. However, I got somewhere to look for now. His friend name is Vince Raider, left town at age of ten. Maybe the school still has his records and information of why did he left, as well as now with a full name I can search in newspaper, articles, even the web."

"Good. I got something too, right before they started shooting I memorize their license plate."

"We can trace the car."

"Exactly."

"I guess we aren't that empty handed." Blake smiled at his partner. Ethan nodded.

"Let's get back to the precinct." 

***i*i*i***

"I sure hope you two rookies got something."

Lieutenant Arcee looked better after having a good night sleep, her eyes wide open and observant of every movement Ethan and Blake did as they stood inside her office. Ethan was standing on the back close to the door while Blake sat close to her desk. Ethan, of course was standing behind carefully examining his commander officer, it had been a long time since he had last seen her with some life in those eyes. Long ago in times where they would go out each night, in a city without much to do they spent their days together. Nothing more happen aside of a couple of drinks and long chats. Ethan wished for it to be different.

"Little but we have something. Our suspect Vince Raider was the last one to be seen with the last disappearing kid Timothy Bargner. We found footage from a security camera placing Vince and Timothy outside of a restaurant." Blake grabbed two images from a yellow carpet and placed them over the desk. "Also a friend of Tyler Hadchik told us that he heard his friend talking about meeting with a guy named Vince before disappearing."

Arcee moved forward and grabbed both photos. "How do we know is the same Vince?" she asks as she keeps looking at the photos and shortly glancing at both officers.

This time Ethan spoke. "The friend came with us to the precinct to look at some pictures of guys named Vince, none matched, so we asked a sketcher to make a drawing using details the kid remember."

"The kid has photographic memory." Blake smiled as he remember the small kid smoothly talk as he gave the sketcher all details never doubting.

"It was useful, after we got the drawing we went into the streets to do some surveillance it took us all night until we found him. We followed him until he met with other kid."

"Another one?" Arcee asked finally glancing up from the photographs.

"Yeah, a friend apparently. Jack Darby. They used to be friends until Vince moved away without his parents. We asked at the school and they confirmed it. One day his parents went looking for him and never found him." Ethan continue.

"Did you interview the parents?"

"I would if I could." Ethan answer Arcee and briefly looked at her eyes.

"Both are dead. Four years ago died in a crash accident." Blake talked this time. "For now we have got nothing else of Vince, I'm still looking in the web for his name. But. We had an encounter with unknown attackers."

"A black suv was waiting for Vince and Jack, as soon as Blake announced his presence they flew away, I went after them but couldn't continue pursuing after they started shooting at me."

"That's how you got the bullet holes? Mmh I started to wonder if it was a warning from an angry female friend." Arcee smirk.

"No." Ethan looked at her and frown. "Only think I got from there was the license plate, 345-DYC, which I tracked to Washington."

"That far away?" Arcee looked down at her desk.

Ethan shrugged. "It was reported as stolen five weeks ago."

"Can we assume Vince and the guys from the car are rolling together?"

Blake looked behind him and exchange looks with Ethan before answering. "Maybe, Vince did ran away from us as well as the car."

"For one day of investigation you guys did well. Keep searching in the web, if his name appears somewhere I want to find what and where."

"Copy that, Lieutenant." Blake nodded.

"As for the suv we can't do much about it but keep our eyes open and inform citizens to be aware of its presence. Not many people on this town drives a car as luxurious as that one especially stolen." Arcee stood up from her chair and walked in front of her desk. "You guys should go home and rest, you deserve it."

Blake stood up and walked outside the office as he nodded Ethan a goodbye while Arcee went back to her desk. Ethan didn't move. "Need something else? Detective Bumblebee."

"Yes, actually." He walked to her desk and sat down just where Blake had been seconds ago. "I was wondering if you would like to go out. Like old days."

"Drink and have a talk?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "It's been quite long since we spend some time. I'm starting to feel I can only have a few drinks with you unless I become a Lieutenant."

"It's not that Ethan. Lots of work came in my way when I accepted this position, thanks to the last one who seem to only work for eating and sleeping. Either way not only work has kept me occupied, remember Cliffjumper?" Ethan nodded. How couldn't he. "Well, he came back last night from Minnesota and tonight we are going out and have some drinks, you know a little catch up."

"I see." Ethan stood up with face to the floor. "I guess maybe other time?"

"Probably. Sorry"

"Nah, it's alright." He faked a smile as good as he could. "Good night and have fun."

"You too."

Ethan left the office and closed the door as he exit it. Another night alone and without plans, great. He walked back to his desk, almost everyone from the precinct was already gone and just a couple of officers from night shift where coming in. He nodded to each as he passed them by. Blake was gathering his things when he got to his own desk.

"Good ending to a long day. This deserves a little celebration."

"We haven't close the case." Ethan answer as he close his computer.

"I guess not, but it is our first case and it didn't end that badly even Lieutenant said it. _You did good guys, rest, you deserve it._" He said repeating the words in a feminine voice. Ethan actually chuckle, not because he was impersonating her but because Blake was awful doing impressions. "Come on! I invite you out."

"I'm not interest in men."

"Funny." Blake nudge him. "What do you say? A couple of drinks and we call it a night. Or we can pick up some girls?"

"Just the drinks."

"Not interest in women either?" Blake smirked.

This time Ethan nudge him. "Not all women." He looked at Arcee's office. _Just one._

"Alright then! Let's go and have some drinks." Blake stormed out with a grin from eye to eye and faster than a kid on Christmas morning. Ethan grabbed his coat from his chair and went out as well. Maybe having Blake as a partner wasn't that bad after all, the man knew how to bring up his mood even without knowing it. Like a good friend would. 

November 23, 2011. 2230 hours.

"Dispatch I'm clearing out the area. I got two drunk women and heading back to precinct." The officer carefully placed both women inside his patrol car and walked back to the crowd of people outside a bar. "Disperse, everyone go back inside the problem is being taking care off." Who would have thought those two women could bring that many attention because of a fight. Why were they fighting? Was none of his business, at least until he took them back to the precinct. Both ladies were already asleep inside his car and cuddled against each other as if nothing had happen. _Drunks, _he thought. He opened the driver door and went inside.

"Officer! Wait!"

As he moved the key to start the car a woman came running towards him.

"You forgot someone."

He moved his window down. "Who are you talking about?"

"A teenager. He is sleeping behind some bushes." Huh a teenager? At this time of the night? And behind a bar? The officer opened his door again and followed the lady.

"He is right over here."

Not far away from the entrance of the place was a small ditch covered by bushes. There wasn't much light in the place and only the top of the ditch sand was visible. "Hey kid! Let's take you home." He screaming as he saw a dark figure rest at the bottom. "What's your name?" When no one answer he took his flashlight out and pointed it at the figure.

"Oh my god!" the lady screamed.

"Jesus Christ. Goddamnit." The officer said as he scrambled to grab his radio. "Dispatch we got a situation."

At the bottom of the ditch and pointed with the light of a flashlight the body of a teenager rested over the sand, if looked at it without detail one could have thought the boy was merely resting. However once curious eyes ran upon him soon one would find the contrary, the body had a white pale tone, limbs placed in odd angles, filled by bruises and cuts all over the visible skin. The body resting above a huge pool of blood. The body that one time belong to a young kid named Tyler Hadchik.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope all of you had happy holidays and a great start in this 2015. Anyway hope you guys liked it, please review, fav or follow. Until next time.


End file.
